Friendships Can Turn To Relationships
by ThomasandTUGSfan
Summary: A story about Tommy being there for Kimi after the death of her old boyfriend, John  OCC


**FRIENDSHIPS CAN TURN INTO RELATIONSHIPS**

_Hey guys, ThomasandTUGSFan here with a new TP+KF fanfic for you to read. Now before you read, this story is a little dark concerning of an OC's characters death so that's why it has a T rating. I'm still working on the Chuckie and Lil story and still working on the The Jungle Movie. Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer**__: Rugrats are owned by Nickelodeon and The Beatles 'Let It Be' is used in this chapter._

**AT THE FUNERAL**__

It has been three weeks since Kimi's boyfriend John died in a plane crash during the summer on his way back from Australia, the school had a special memorial service for him and his parents at the Davidson Cemetery. It was raining and the clouds glommed over the unhappy guests and Kimi, devastated, ran away from the unhappy crowd, without her parents and brother knowing. But Tommy noticed and he rushed after her. Kimi stopped by an oak tree far away from the funeral over the hill and she was crying her heart out.

Tommy came towards her, "It's OK Kimi, let it all out." Tommy said, soothing her hurt feelings. Tommy had a crush on Kimi since Kimi came home from Paris when they were babies to marry Chas Finster. They have been firm friends since and when they were in tenth grade, a boy named John asked Kimi out and they soon both fell in love, everyone was pleased - but not Tommy and ever since then he never spoke a girl out ever, not even Lil and Susie. But on fateful day during the summer, John was coming back from Sydney, Australia with his parents until an engine failure was made right in the middle of the pacific ocean. The plane was going down and crashed.

When the news came to television, they said, "There are no survivors." and named the death of the many people and John Pheniox was on that list. They found his body on an island two weeks later, and then took it to medical research, Kimi saw him and saw the horrible site. And now three weeks later, they held a special memorial service.

Kimi stopped crying and hugged Tommy and Tommy hummed 'Let It Be' to her. Kimi then smiled and looked at Tommy, "Thank you Tommy." she said, "For what?" he asked. "For giving me hope, all of us. You were there for everyone." she said heartily. Later Kira, Chas, Stu and Didi ran over the hill and saw Tommy and Kimi. They all smiled too. "What a true friend." said Chas. The other agreed, they later saw there parents and walked up to them.

Back at the wake, music was playing to lighten up the spirits of the sad guests. Tommy decided to get his band up there to play a song to end the wake. "Hi my name is Tommy Pickles and this is our band called, 'The Rugrats' and this afternoon we like to honor this song to John and his family including his friends." and then he looked at Kimi and winked at her. "The song is 'Let It Be' by The Beatles"

_Tommy: _

_When I find myself in times of trouble_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_And in my hour of darkness_

_She is standing right in front of me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_And when the brokenhearted people_

_Living in the world agree_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_For though they may be parted_

_There is still a chance that they will see_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

_And when the night is cloudy_

_There is still a light that shines on me_

_Shine on until tomorrow, let it be_

_I wake up to the sound of music_

_Mother Mary comes to me_

_Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

_Yeah, let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_There will be an answer, let it be_

_Let it be, let it be_

_Let it be, yeah, let it be_

_Whisper words of wisdom_

_Let it be_

After the song, everyone clapped and cheered and then Kimi ran up to him and hugged him cheerfully, "once again, thanks." she whispered to his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Tommy blushed.

**A MONTH LATER**

Kimi got over John's death and started going out with Tommy. Tommy liked having Kimi as a girlfriend and one night on Kimi's birthday, Tommy gave her a present to her that no one else can give her... A kiss! and from now on Tommy and Kimi went out and even Chuckie was OK with it. After being close for month, friendships can turn into relationships.

**THE END**


End file.
